The Truth
by xXAshe.Kurosaki.Xx
Summary: What is the truth about Ulquiorra and Aizen? Are they really what people view them to be, or is there something else that happens to disrupt it? Yaoi, Lemon, Implied rape. Rated M for a reason! DONT LIKE DONT READ!


The Truth.

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I'm not dead! It's just that so much things have been going on in life, and I haven't had alot of free time to myself. Anyways, please enjoy this random fanfic that I can up with! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, just the idea for this fanfic :3 **

Ulquiorra sighed bitterly as he silently walked through the halls of Hueco Mundo. It was just past mid-night, and from the sudden blast of Reitsu, Aizen-sama wasn't going to be patient. The raven-haired male moved swiftly down the halls towards his superiors room, his emotionless façade never faltering, despite being alone. He halted in front of a pair of black and silver double doors, a pale hand extending and knocking lightly on the door. Almost instantly, the doors swung open, revealing Aizen Sosuke, standing in the doorway. "Ah. Finally. Please, enter." The taller of the two moved aside as the raven-haired male walked into the dimly lit room. His emerald orbs quickly swept around the room once before turning around, facing his superior.

Aizen, a small smirk adorning his pale face, closed the doors and locked them, then turned to face his prey. "You know the routine, Ulquiorra. And next time, I do expect you to hurry and not take your own time." As the taller male spoke, Ulquiorra took off his jacket, folding it up and neatly placing it on the chair, followed by the rest of his clothes. The brown haired male's brown eyes swept hungrily along the Cuatro's pale, exposed chest, the smirk on his face widening, a hint of lust passing through his dark eyes. Within seconds, Aizen's clothes were piled on top of the fourth's, leaving both male's in their boxers. Ulquiorra suppressed the sudden urge to covering himself up and leave, his emotionless mask never faltering even as Aizen's eyes roamed his body. Aizen licked his lips and walked forwards, the smaller male taking a few steps back on impulse, and hitting the bed backwards, falling onto it. Aizen's smirk widened into a hungry glare as he crawled on top of the fair skinned Espada, the lust that was beginning to grow slowly taking over their actions.

Ulquiorra instinctively shivered as Aizen's cold, skilled hands ran down his sides, his finger tips ghosting over his skin, drawing Goosebumps at the sensation. He suppressed a gasp as warm, smooth lips pressed against the sensitive skin of his pale neck, sucking roughly. Aizen, growing frustrated by the lack of response by the smaller male, bit down hard on the his neck, drawing a little bit of blood, followed by a groan from the submissive fourth Espada, causing Aizen's already semi-erect member to twitch with anticipation. Ulquiorra, closing his emerald eyes tightly, felt dirty. No, filthy, both mentally and physically. He felt Humiliated above all. Despite his strength and power, he couldn't do anything about the situation, no matter how much he longed for these actions to cease. He absolutely despised the feeling of helplessness he was being reduced to. His eyes remained shut, so as to shut out the image of his offender, a soft gasp escaping his black and white lips as his neck was attacked roughly.

Aizen pulled back, admiring the angry purple bit mark on the paler male's neck, smirking at the blush that adorned the fourth's usually pale cheeks. His eyes lowered, sweeping down the smaller male's exposed torso, stopping at the only remaining clothing left on the smaller male's cream-colored hips. He lightly ran his hand down the fair-skinned Espada's chest, then hooking a finger around the top of the smaller male's black boxers, tugging slightly. A few seconds later, the fourth's last article of clothing was discarded on the floor, the smaller male now completely exposed to the man on top of him. With another swift movement, Aizen's last remaining clothing was discarded too, leaving both males' now exposed. Ulquiorra shuttered as the cold air of the room hit his most private regions.

Ulquiorra kept his eyes shut tight so as not to look at the offending male, awaiting the next part. He knew this was wrong, terribly wrong, but he couldn't refuse the direct order that his Superior had thrown at him, not matter how much he longed to. Aizen sat up, admiring the smaller male's petit form, then leans back down, sucking at the other side of his neck, finding the raven-haired male's sweet spot within seconds. Ulquiorra let out a soft moan at the sudden attack, Aizen's hands running down his sides lightly, resting on his thighs, grasping them firmly. He parted the smaller male's legs, positioning himself at the smaller male's tight entrance. Aizen bit down harshly on the smaller male's neck, his fully erect member rubbing against the smaller male's tight hole. Without warning, or any preparation for the smaller male, Aizen pushed himself in fully, causing the smaller male to yell out and arch his back at the dull pain that suddenly exploded.

Aizen, as his lust-covered eyes opened to watch the smaller male, shivered at the sudden pleasure that exploded as he thrust into the smaller male's hot entrance. Ulquiorra, despite his hatred for these actions, moaned out as Aizen immediately found his prostate, hitting it over and over again with his member, causing pleasure and complete bliss to chase away any train of thought or negative thoughts in Ulquiorra's mind. Both Aizen and Ulquiorra moaned as they neared their release, Ulquiorra arching his back at the pleasure that was beginning to build into a warm pressure in his abdomen. Aizen let out a low grunt as he thrust into the smaller male again, his release crawling upon him.

A few minutes of frantic thrusts later, Ulquiorra had reached his peak, and practically screamed out in pleasure as his release hit him, his seed spilling out on both of the male's chests, his hands clenching at the sheets tightly as he rode out his orgasm. Aizen, let out a slight cry of pleasure as the fourth's walls tightened around his pulsing member, sending him over the edge, filling the smaller male with his seed, thrusting a few more times to ride out his lingering orgasm. A few minutes later, Aizen pulled out of Ulquiorra, collapsing on the bed next to the smaller male, panting heavily. Ulquiorra turned his head to the side, breathing heavily as the after-effects took its toll.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, and then Ulquiorra sat up, taking a deep breath and walked over to the chair that held his clothes, dressing himself as quickly as he dared. Just as he was about to exit, Aizen's voice echoed throughout the suddenly quiet room. "Oh, Ulquiorra? Next time around, Do not suppress any emotion. It is quite annoying…" Ulquiorra didn't turn around or move at all, instead speaking in his flat tone. "Yes, Aizen-Sama. Goodnight…" With that, he opened the door and walked out of his superiors' room, his body feeling weak and abused all over.

As the smaller male walked down the hallway, his eyes glazed over, dead to the world. He felt…Disgusted. Used and Humiliated. He cursed himself for being so weak at the hands of a familiar stranger. He still was at a loss for a reason as to why this had even happened, and he couldn't help but hate himself for the actions that occurred behind the eyes of the other Espada. He wanted nothing more then to break away, escape this place. His prison. Everything here was pathetic, especially his comrades. They were nothing more then trash in his eyes, and he couldn't help but feel an urge of anger radiate through his body. He reached his room and silently walked in, closing the door and locking it behind him, striding towards the washroom. He turned the light on and closed the door, turning and looking at himself in the mirror. Emerald green eyes the reflected his image, Doll like features, Raven hair, those green tear tracks on his face that was his trade-mark. He gracefully stripped off his jacket, dropping it on the floor of the bathroom, looking at the hickeys that were on his neck. He scowled, looking back up at his face. Taking off the rest of his clothes, he turned on the shower and stepped in, turning the temperature as hot as he could stand, hoping pathetically that maybe he could wash off the lingering feeling that Aizen had left all over his skin.

Aizen watched as the Fourth Espada left his quarters. He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes, his mind wandering. Even though he had complete dominance over the Fourth, he still felt … Lost. He felt lonely. Even on nights such as this, he could feel the smaller male's disgust, hatred and humiliation at their actions. He both loved it and hated it, but the pale-skinned Espada was just too addictive to pass up. He was the leader of some of the most powerful criminals/warriors ever made, and he had everyone under his thumb. But, despite all this, he knew that they were nothing more then tools. They would never be anything more, and he didn't know what hurt him more, the fact that most of them looked upon him with hatred, disgust and resentment, or the fact that no matter how many times he had Ulquiorra to himself, He wasn't truly his. Aizen opened his eyes, staring unseeingly at his ceiling, a small tear forming. He blinked a few times, clearing his eyes and standing up, making his way towards the bathroom to wash himself.

The truth was, Neither of the two male's were quite what they were perceived to be.

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed this! I came up with this a few days ago, and I thought it would be a really good story. This is my view on the goings on behind the doors of Aizen's room, and what goes through both of their heads. Please rate, comment and fav! I'll be back with more fanfics really, really soon! If you have any requests, feel free to ask me! I'm open to anything! **


End file.
